nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das Leid einer Kriegerin - Teil 4
670px : Oderike Rakor... Hauptgefreite des Wachregiments zu Sturmwind... geborene von Wolfenberg... Schwester von Linnard von Wolfenberg, ehemaliger Tribun des Kreises der Magier... Kriegerin im Dienste der Menschen... Das Ritual auf der Mondlichtung 50px Helfende Hände "Danke für euer offenes Ohr... es geht um folgendes. Ich brauche dringend eure Hilfe." Malora sah von Paiyu zu Fenari. Beide ihrer Schwestern saßen vor ihr und lauschten. "Hilfe? Wobei denn?" Paiyu legte den Kopf schief. "Ich brauche einen kompetenten Heiler und eine Kriegerin, denen ich vertrauen kann." Malora nickte kurz und fuhr dann fort. "Ich bitte Euch folgende Informationen mit Stillschweigen und Respekt zu wahren. Es geht um Oderike von Rakor." Paiyus nicht böswillig gemeinte, aber plumpe Frage kam sofort. "Willst du sie töten?" Die Druidin verkrampfte sich. : "Quatsch!", kam es lautstark aus ihrer heraus. "Das Kind ist wie eine Tochter für mich. Ich liebe sie von ganzem Herzen." '' Sie brummte. So impulsiv und laut hatte sie nicht antworten wollen. "Seid einigen Monaten bin ich mit ihrer Heilung beschäftigt. Oderike leidet." "Oh..." Paiyu blinzelte. "Vermutlich war es ihre Pflegefamilie..." Die Kaldorei verkrampfte sich. Mit schwitzigen Fingern zupfte sie an dem Leder ihrer Handschuhe. "Sie haben sie für magische Zwecke benutzt... gequält und misshandelt." "Das ist bedauerlich." Innerlich lachte sie auf. "Bedauerlich"... ja, so kannte man die Sache auch nennen. "Nun ist sie "verseucht", wenn ihr so wollt. Etwas ruht in ihr, dass wir dringend vernichten müssen. Ich habe sie einige Monate auf ein Ritual vorbereitet- welches ich Ende dieser Woche auszuführen gedenke." Fenari hatte sich derweil wieder in eine Kaldorei gewandelt und musterte Malora. Die pure Unschuld, dachte Letztere, als sie den klaren Blick entgegen nahm. "Was ruhen in Oderike?" Die junge Druidin wollte seufzen. Ja, was ruhte in ihr? Nach all den Monaten wusste sie es noch immer nicht. "Das wollen wir Ende dieser Woche herausfinden, Fenari." "Kann man die Eltern nicht fragen? Leben sie nicht mehr?", fragte Paiyu und Malora verspürte plötzlich das Verlangen lautstark zu lachen. "Wenn ich einen dieser Magier sähe, tötete ich sie", fauchte Malora, woraufhin ihre Schwester nur nicken konnte. "Das Problem ist... es erstreckt sich immer weiter. Heath Williams, ihr zweiter Heiler, erhält stetig Drohbriefe. Und neulich wurde die stellvertretende Magistratin angegriffen- zur Drohung. In ihre Brust hatten sie ein Kreuz geschnitten und ein Schweineherz darauf gelegt." "Von wem?" "Oh, wie war der Name? Lasst mich überlegen... Cheras Miltenbrooke''' nannte Heath sie." "Was haben das mit Oderike zu tun?" Malora sah zu Fenari. Ja... das wusste sie auch noch nicht so ganz. Aber sie hatte Oderike und Heath zu glauben, wenn sie dies sagten. "Das wissen wir alles noch nicht. Aber wir müssen es herausfinden. Es ist jedoch sicher, dass es dieselbe Täterin ist. Versteht Ihr? Es artet aus, nimmt... erschreckende Ausmaße an. Man beobachtet Oderike und sieht man, wie ich sie heilen will, droht man... zum Beispiel in dem man Wachen zerstümmelt." Malora zog sich das Mageninnere zusammen, als sie an die Unschuldigen dachte, die dabei zu Schaden kamen. Unbeirrt schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab und fuhr fort. "Daher brauche ich zum einen kriegerische Unterstützung für das Ritual. Ich will ehrlich sein, Paiyu. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung WAS uns erwartet... vielleicht auch nichts? Aber... ich brauche Rückendeckung, wenn ich mich auf der Traumebene befinde." "Ist gut." Als ihre geliebte Schwester nickte, fiel Malora ein Stein vom Herzen. "Ich brauche jemandem, den ich vertrauen kann- sowohthumb|left|338px|Paiyu, Fenari, Malora im Elwynn Wald- während des Weststrom-Kongressl emotional, als auch in seine kriegerischen Fähigkeiten. Danke, Paiyu. Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld." Ohne Paiyus Protest Raum zu lassen, sah Malora weiter zu Fenari. "Für Oderike habe ich es layenhaft so umschrieben: Es ist, als wohne ein "Wachhund" in ihr, der auf ihre Umwelt reagiert. Dieser ist magischen Ursprungs und wurde ihr iniziiert. Fragt man sie nach ihrer Vergangenheit, greift man sie an oder ähnliches, übernimmt er die Kontrolle über sie und sie gerät in eine Art Blutrausch. Somit konnten wir noch nichts zu ihrer Vergangenheit herausfinden. Dieser "Wachhund" steht uns immer im Weg." "Haben "Hund" eigene Seele?" "Es ist Magie, Fenari. Schwarze, fiese Magie." Malora grollte bei dem Gedanken daran, was in der Kriegerin schlummerte. "Geben viele Sorten Seelen. Fenari einmal ein Schwert mit einer Seele vom Träger getrennt. Wenn Seele aus Schattenreich kommen, werden nicht gehen wollen." : '"Ich kann es dir leider nicht sehr genau sagen. Die Informationen sind schwammig. Was jedoch der Plan für das Ritual ist: Ich werde in den smaragdgrünen Traum gehen und via Traumebene den "Wachhund" in Schach halten. Heath wird derweil Oderike Fragen stellen und nachforschen- in Bezug auf ihre Vergangenheit. Ist der "Wachhund" ausgeschaltet, hat er freie Bahn." : "Was ist, wenn er dich ausschaltet? Was passiert mit dir, wenn du im Traum verletzt wirst?" '' Malora atmete tief ein und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Wieder einmal hatte es Paiyu Schattenschlag ohne böse Absicht direkt auf den Punkt gebracht. "Darum brauche ich eine Heilerin an meiner Seite... ich sagte den Kindern ich brauche einen Heiler, um Oderikes Vitalzeichen zu überprüfen, aber ich will ehrlich mit euch sein... ich brauche ihn, um mich notfalls am Leben zu erhalten." "Malora wissen in Traum sein nicht Maloras Körper in Gefahr." Die Druidin nickte mehrmals. "Außerdem Fenari... bedenke: Heath ist kein ausgelernter Heiler, er ist jung, hat kaum Erfahrung. Heath liebt Oderike, aber er macht Fehler. Und wenn ich im Traum bin, kann ich nicht eingreifen. Ich möchte dich dabei wissen... falls er etwas nicht bemerkt, falls er Hilfe braucht... ich kann ihn einfach nicht alleine lassen, verstehst du?" Nicht nach dem letzten Mal... "Was befürchten, dass Heath tun könnten?" "Ich befürchte, dass er Dinge übersieht, nicht böswillig, sondern aus mangelnder Erfahrung. Und ich befürchte, wenn ich aus dem Traum zurückkehre, dass ich derart erschöpft bin, dass ich einen Heiler dringend brauche." Fenari runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann, ihre Augen klar, wie eh und je. "Wenn du nicht zurückkehrst-", setzte Paiyu an, tonlos und die Fakten benennend. "muss Lady Rakor erlöst werden." "Paiyu, warten wir ab... Fakt ist: In ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung ist sie eine Gefahr für sich und andere." "Eben." "Und dies müssen wir ändern. Sie hat solch ein sanftes Wesen und tut mir so unglaublich leid..." : ''"Wenn du ihr nicht helfen kannst und verloren gehst, gibt es nur einen zweiten Weg." Malora waren diese Wege klar und vollkommen bewusst. Doch wollte sie noch nicht daran denken. Nicht hier, nicht heute, nicht jetzt. "Fenari hoffen dann, dass Heath das auch wissen." "Würdest du denn bei ihm bleiben und ihn unterstützen, Fenari? Bitte..." "Heath wird Entscheidung von Fenari nicht wünschen." So, Fenari wusste ebenso wie vernarrt und stur der Mann war... "Natürlich wird er das nicht, aber das ist nicht seine Entscheidung. Es geht um Oderikes Wohl, nicht um ihm. Am besten hälst du dich im Hintergrund... bis du erkennst, dass er etwas übersieht oder den falschen Weg geht." Bevor die drei sich verabschiedeten, wendete Malora noch ein letztes Wort an sie: thumb|364px|Malora senkt zum Dank ihr Haupt "Eine Sache habe ich jedoch noch. Sprecht bitte Oderike nicht darauf an. Ich muss es ihr schonend beibringen oder es droht ein Blutrausch. Und... komme was wolle. Ihr dürft sie IN KEINEM FALL berühren." "Och, mach dir darum keine Sorgen." Paiyu grinste. "Ich mag keinen Körperkontakt." "Am sinnigsten wäre es wohl, wenn ich dir die Details Ende der Woche gebe, Paiyu. Und du Fenari, lässt dir bitte von Heath Oderikes Akte geben. Ist das in euer beider Sinn?" "Heath Fenari die nicht geben wird." "Bitte ihn darum. Wenn nicht, dann spreche ich mit ihm. Sag ihm es wäre meine Bitte." 50pxFenari, eine liebevolle Seele Fenari folgen Malora´s Wunsch und fragen Heath wegen Akte über Oderike. Kommen daraufhin zu Gespräch mit Heath und Oderike. Dabei Fenari merken das dem was in Oderike sein viele von Fenaris Fragen nicht gefallen. Fenari bleiben achtsam und hören zu. Gespräch geben viele wichtige Informationen. Andere Tag Fenari treffen Malora in der Mondlichtung. Malora haben eigentlich eigene Probleme, doch verdrängen weil wichtiger sein Oderike zu helfen. Fenari berichten Oderike und bekommen weitere Informationen. Dadurch formen sich langsam Bild von Oderike Problem. Geben aber viel zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen. Zusammenarbeit zwischen Heath und Malora sein gestört. Kreis von Magier geben auch nicht Informationen preis. Fenari würden gern Oderike auf Fenari Art untersuchen. Das aber nur werden geschehen wenn Oderike das wollen. Fenari überlegen was noch tun können wegen Ritual. Eines können tun... Fenari legen schlafen und wandern zu Traum.. suchen und finden Kinder von Ysera. Erklären was Malora vor haben zu tun und das vielleicht Hilfe brauchen werden. Kinder Yseras Fenari versprechen das achten werden auf Geschehnisse in Traum bei Ritual... Die nächsten Stunden schlief Fenari wie immer friedlich... 50pxLetzte Vorbereitungen Alle Vorkehrungen waren getroffen. Malora war vorbereitet. Die Kräuter aus Dreanor waren gesammelt und verarbeitet. Eine Phiole Mondbrunnenwasser hatte sie ebenso dabei, wie Beruhigungsmittel und Erstethumb|left|300px|Selfried, Fenari, Malora auf Teldrassil-Hilfe-Versorgung. Ihre Helfer waren alle eingeweiht und informiert. Da Paiyu verhindert war, hatte Malora Bruder Selfried um Hilfe gebeten. Sie wusste, dass Oderike gerade mit ihm im Knarsch lag. Dennoch, die Kriegerin hatte ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben, Helfer dazu zu holen, sofern sie sich im Hintergrund halten. "Wieso ich Euch um Euer Gehör bat, Bruder. Ich brauche Hilfe bei Oderikes Heilung. Fenari wird auch an meiner Seite sein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es reicht. In zwei Tagen gen Abend werde ic ein Ritual an Oderike ausführen." "Sie wird es nicht zulassen." "Doch, sie weiß davon. Wir planen es seid Monaten. Es wäre wohl sinnig, befändet Ihr Euch als Rabenvogel unentdeckt, Selfried. Damit Oderike nicht erregt wird. Und dann, wenn ich sie beruhigt habe, könnt Ihr dazu stoßen." Ebenso war Fenari eingeweiht und vorbereitet. Vermutungen und Ideen waren besprochen wurden: "Fenari nur Vermutungen haben, da Fenari keine Untersuchung machen." "Ich höre", hatte Malora ruhig geantwortet und gespannt abgewartet. "Heath sagte Oderike sein geprüft worden auf Dämon und böse Magie von Lichtorden." "Viele untersuchten sie. Der Kreis der Magier ebenso, wie verschiedene Lichtorden." "Wenn Böses von außen nicht sein können. Sein vielleicht altes Böses von Azeroth. Alte böse Götter sein Teil von Azeroth. Altes Böses könnten Organismus erschaffen, der Blut verändern. Arbeiten nicht nur in Großem... auch in kleinen... Fenari können vorstellen, dass Organismus auf Zellebene arbeiten. Wenn davon ausgehen, dass Blut Schlüssel für Veränderungen. Da Blut ja eigenständig agieren liegen Schluss nahe, dass "intelligent" sein. Das sein nur Theorie. Möglich sein auch, dass Blut in Oderike Wesenheit erschaffen haben, zweiten Geist." "Ja, das wäre möglich..." : "Dritte Theorie: Oderike Seele sein gespalten. Hund sein Erzeugnis von Erlebnis." "Konntest du Anzeichen für diese Theorie spüren?" "Fenari machen keine Untersuchungen ohne Oderike Willen. Wenn Hund Fenari spüren würden, wären Vertrauensbruch. Und so wie schildern könnte das sein. Oft Seele nehmen massiven Schaden bei schwerer Misshandlung." "Ein Trauma" Die Druidin hatte leicht genickt. Ja, dies war durchaus möglich. : "Spalten ab... verdrängen... unter Umständen entwickeln zweites Bewusstsein, das mit Erlebtem fertig werden. Hund könnten durchaus das sein. Schlimmste Vorstellung sein Kombination." '' "Hast du Heath diese Ideen geschildert, damit er sie in seine Planung mit einbeziehen kann, Fenari?" "Fenari nicht tun, da Oderike dabei sitzen und alles was Oderike hören wissen Hund. Fenari sahen Gefahr Hund zu informieren." "Dann solltest du ihm das morgen noch einmal berichten, wenn ich Oderike vorbereite und wir außer Hörweite sind. Tust du das?" "Wenn Heath zu hören, Fenari können tun." "So? Hörte er gestern nicht zu? War dies dein Eindruck?" Typisch! "Doch, tun, aber auch sehr von Heath überzeugt. Und im Endeffekt haben Fenari Eindruck, das nichts wissen. Sein wie Krankheit. Reden drum herum über Symptom, nur Ursache nicht kennen." "Niemand weiß alles, Fenari. Daher ist es wichtig, sich ab und an Hilfe zu holen. So wie ich sie mir öfter mal von dir hole... Heath jedoch möchte immer alles alleine schaffen." "Menschen leiden oft an dieser Art." "Ich hoffe nur er bereut es nicht eines Tages. Der Junge hat ein gutes Herz..." thumb|400px|Fenari und Malora auf der Mondlichtung- Austausch von Vermutungen "Was versprechen Malora von morgen?" Ja, was erhoffte sie sich? Was versprach sie sich herauszufinden? "Von morgen... hm.. " "Und was denken Malora sein in Oderike?" "Oh, ich denke vieles. Eines unwahrscheinlicher als das andere. Es kommen hier so viele unterschiedliche Symptome und Auslöser zusammen... Ich erhoffe mir von morgen...einen Anhaltspunkt auf die Ursache und die Quelle zu finden. Ihre Symptome kennen wir alle. Doch nicht die Ursache. Erst dann können wir dem Kind wirklich helfen. Das Problem ist, dass Heath mir vieles verschweigt. Er sieht sich als Oderikes Erstheiler und als Verantwortlichen und vergisst dabei, dass er weder Erfahrung noch eine abgeschlossene Lehre hat. Von daher verschweigt er mir vieles, was passiert, was mein Bild natürlich verfälscht. Kenne ich nur die Hälfte der Vermutungen und Symptome, kann ich schlecht schlussfolgern. Verstehst du? Ich muss Heath vertrauen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass er mein Vertrauen früher oder später missbrauchen wird. Ob gewollt oder ungewollt." So hatte sie es Fenari ruhig und gefasst erklärt. "Gehen nicht um Heath oder Malora... gehen um Oderike. Wie können Oderike am besten helfen." "Natürlich, aber versteh doch: Solange Heath gegen mich arbeitet.. solange ihre Heiler nicht zusammenarbeiten, wird ihre Heilung nur hinausgezögert. Und dort fällt es wieder auf sie zurück und ist ihr gegenüber nicht fair." "Das sein Oderikes Entscheidung. Oderike nehmen Heath als Verantwortlichen, richtig?" "Ich weiß nicht so recht. Sie sagte mir gegenüber sie wolle mich als Heilerin. Vor Wochen bat ich ihr an einen anderen kompetenten Heiler zu suchen, da Heath und meine Zusammenarbeit sich zunehmenst als schwieriger gestaltete. Das erboste sie und sie sagte klar, ich solle weiter machen. Was mit Heath ist... puh, das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Fenari. Er verschließt sich mir immer mehr." "Wenn Oderike Malora wollen, dann müssen das auch Heath sagen." : ''"Warten wir morgen ab. Das Ritual war als Gemeinschaftsarbeit vorbereitet und so werden wir es ausführen: Gemeinsam. Daher vertraue ich Heath. Ich weiß, dass er mir irgendwann wieder in den Rücken fallen wird... und es wird mir weh tun... aber dies ist das Los der älteren Völker, Liebes. Ich sehe mich in der Verantwortung über die jüngeren Völker zu wachen." '' "Fenari denken nicht, dass Oderike viel Helfendes sagen können. Denn das könnten ja jetzt auch sagen." "Eben nicht, Fenari. Will sie auf diese Erinnerungen zugreifen, setzt der Wachhund ein. Sie hat es erlebt. Sie weiß WAS war. Aber der Wachhund erlaubt ihr nicht diese Erinnerungen abzurufen." "Das zum Beispiel Fenari nicht wussten bisher. Das Hund Oderike beherrschen." Malora seufzte. "Weißt du... jeder hat Informationen, aber keiner arbeitet zusammen. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was Heath alles weiß... oder was die Inquisition oder der Kreis der Magier herausfand. Jeder behält seine Informationen verschlossen." "Dummheit." "Alle sagen die menschlichen Akten seien "intern", man dürfe sie nicht einsehen. Lächerlich nenne ich das!" "Fenari Akten auch nicht gesehen. Nur gesproche mit Heath und Oderike." "Ja, aber wie sollen wir dann ein Gesamtbild bekommen, Liebes? Was denken die Menschen sich dabei alles so zu verheimlichen? Das hilft weder Oderike, noch ihnen oder uns." "Fenari würden nicht mitmachen so. Fenari würden Oderike sagen, dass so nichts werden." "Das Kind kann nichts dafür, Fenari. Dies ist menschliche... Gewohnheit oder... was weiß ich! Sie ist nur das Opfer in dieser ganzen Farce." "Oderike sein aber einzige, die daran etwas ändern können. Solange Oderike nicht entscheiden, Gruppen werden weiter nur "ihre" Dinge tun." "Du kennst die Menschen nicht. Sie sagte sie müsse für dieses Ritual "Urlaub beantragen". Ich dachte ich höre schlecht. Sie darf nicht selber über sich bestimmen, Fenari. Dies tut der Kommandant, Sir Dorkan oder Sir Brochuss." "Fenari würden Menschen "Vogel zeigen"" : ''"Weißt du Fenari... als Druidin sehe ich mich in der Pflicht alles Leben auf Azeroth zu schützen. Ob es der intelligent begrenzte, arrogante Tölpel Brochuss ist, meine geliebte Schwester Fenari oder die arme Kriegerin Oderike. Und als Kaldorei sehe ich mich in der Pflicht über die jüngeren Völker zu wachen und ihnen auf ihrem Weg zu helfen. Auch wenn sie mich dafür beleidigen und beschimpfen, gar hassen. Wieso sonst sollten wir das Recht haben so lange zu leben, als um unser Wissen und unsere gesammelte Erfahrung mit ihnen zu teilen?" : "Fenari wünschen dabei viel Glück... und Fenari werden dann um Malora Seele kümmern, wenn ausgebrannt sein... wie so viele." Die Druidin schüttelte den Gedanken beiseite. Sie hatte lange meditiert, sie war stark und ausgeglichen. Sie war vorbereitet und alles war durchdacht. Sofern niemand ihrer Helfer ihr in den Rücken fiel... konnte nichts geschehen... 50px Letzte Bitten und Hilferufe Alles war vorbereitet. Oderike hatte die Tinktur aus den Kräutern aus Draenor geschluckt, ihr Geist war somit gestärkt und vorbereitet. Bruder Selfried stand bereit und hielt Wache, sollten ihre Feinde dazu stoßen oder ein Krieger gebraucht werden; Malora hatte viel meditiert und sich gestärkt; und Heath hatte seine Notizen bei sich, die Fragen zurecht gelegt. thumb|left|312px|Fenari und Malora - letzte Worte vor dem Ritual Die Druidin schloss kurz die Augen und sprach ein Gebet an Malorne. Sie rief ihren Schutzpatron und Mentor um Hilfe und Stärke an, sie und ihre Verbündeten durch diesen Abend zu führen und sie zu schützen. Fenari bat sie Elune um Hilfe zu erflehen, während Heath mit dem Lied der Ruhe begann. Erstere legte ihre Hände leicht auf die Erde und zum Himmel auf. "Fenari grüßen Mutter Mond. Fenari denken, dass Elune Leben hier gerne haben. Darum helfen, wenn Seelen wanken und schenken Vertrauen in Bestimmung. Fenari danken Elune für alles was tun." Malora schloss entspannt die Augen. In den Baumkronen über ihnen begann es zu rauschen... der Wind bewegte die Kronen... ganz so als wären große Schwingen am Himmel. Mutter Mond hatte Fenari erhört. 50px Die Stunde der Wahrheit Malora nahm eine entspannte Pose ein und atmete tief durch, bevor sie in eine tiefe Trance zu sinken begann. Die Worte, Heath Gesang, um sie herum verflüchtigten sich. Wo sie sie zunächst noch wie durch Watte hörte, waren sie später vollkommen verschwunden und verblasst. Einzig Moonglade erfüllte die Druidin nun. Die Harmonie und das Gleichgewicht umschmeichelten sie und füllten sie komplett aus. In hoher Konzentration löste sie ihren Geist aus ihrem irdischen Körper und betrat die Traumebene. Obwohl die Wildnis hier kaum anders aussah, ein wenig wilder, doch ebenso harmonisch und rein... sah ihr bezauberndes Kind Oderike um so grausamer aus. Wie ein wütendes Elementar... ein irrer, alles verschlingender Strudel, zerschossen von hunderten kleiner und großer Löcher... Mit Ruhe und Verstand trat Malora näher und begann ihre druidische Macht spielen zu lassen, Oderike zu umschließen. Die Strudel mussten besänftigt werden... ---- * Williams: Kannst du mich hören, Oderike? * Oderike Rakor: Taub bin ich nicht, auch wenn irgendetwas komisch ist gerade. * Williams: Geht es dir gut? * Oderike Rakor: Nein, es stimmt 'was nicht. * Williams: Wollen wir dennoch anfangen? * Oderike Rakor: Unwichtig, wenn das wieder weg geht. Ja, besser wird das nicht. Heath Williams hmt und nickt. * Williams: Gut, gehen wir zurück. Zurück an den Tag, an dem du mit der Amme aufgegriffen wurdest. Heath Williams blickt zu ihr, ernst abwartend. * Oderike Rakor: Nicht mit der Amme. Sie steckte da mit drin, hat mit rausgelockt zum Beeren plücken, was mir lieber war als diese bescheidenen Kissen zu besticken. Matthew Selfried bleibt abseits und sieht sich aufmerksam um. * Williams: Du wurdest gefangen genommen, oder? * Oderike Rakor: Ja, und sie bekam Gold für. Das weiß ich aber noch nicht einmal ein Jahr. * Williams: Erzähl mir bitte von deiner Zeit in der Gefangenschaft. In dem Kerker, soweit ich mich erinnere. * Oderike Rakor: Der Käfig... dieser Raum... es war ein kleiner Käfig und ich musste immer still sein. * Williams: Woran kannst du dich erinnern? War dort immer Dunkelheit? * Oderike Rakor: Dämmerlicht oder Dunkelheit. Und es roch oft nach Rauch. Stimmen ab und zu woanders her. Männerstimmen und Schreie, die dann immer leiser wurden. * Williams: Was fällt dir noch ein? Beschreib es. * Oderike Rakor: Ich rief oft um Hilfe, weinte, am Anfang. Dann kamen sie mit einem Stock, bis ich still war. Man lernt sehr rasch nicht mehr zu weinen so *grollend* * Williams: Konntest du in dem Dämmerlicht etwas beobachten? * Oderike Rakor: Wenig. Eine Tür, hölzern, fast immer zu und ein Eimer mit Wasser. Es stank zuweilen komisch. * Williams: Wonach? * Oderike Rakor: Faulig, wie eben zu lange gestanden schon oder benutzt, Abwasser... Die Kanäle riechen im Sommer fast so. * Williams: Was hast du dort zu Essen oder Trinken bekommen? * Oderike Rakor: Brot meist, Wasser und ab und zu etwas Fleisch. Heath Williams hmt. * Williams: Und die Stimmen. Was sagten sie? * Oderike Rakor: Das weiß ich nicht. Oft zornig zu mir sagten sie nur sowas wie "gehorchen, sei still, steh auf... oder iss" Matthew Selfried blickt sich weiter um. * Williams: Haben sie irgendwas anderes noch mit dir gemacht, bis auf das, wenn du ihnen nicht gehorchtest? Lady Oderike Rakor schnauft leise und schüttelt den Kopf dann. * Oderike Rakor: Da nicht. Das war irgendwann wie Zuhause. ---- Ohne zu wissen, was auf der irdischen Ebene vor sich ging, entfaltete Malora im Traum weiter ihre heilenden Kräfte. Ruhig betrachtete sie die Schäden genauer: Mehrere kleine Wirbel, Ströme, störten Oderikes Lebensfluss. Dazu war er durchzogen von kleineren und größeren Löchern... wie nach einem menschlichen Bombenangriff, dachte Malora seufzend. Sie nutzte die unglaubliche, endlose Kraft, die der Traum zu bieten hatte, wandelte sie um und verlangsamte damit die gefährlichen Stürme... in der Hoffnung, es würde seine Auswirkungen auf der Ebene der irdischen finden... ---- * Oderike Rakor: Wann... ich weiß es nicht genau. Meine Kleider waren zu klein geworden und sie lachten darüber. Es war abends und erst hörte ich Stimmen, dann kamen sie und steckten mich in einen Sack mit einer Kette um den Hals oder war es eine Kiste... * Williams: Geht es dir gut? * Oderike Rakor: Gehen... frag lieber nicht. Es ist als würde in mir 'was zerreißen wollen gerade. Heath Williams schaut zu Fenari. ---- Ein plötzlicher Stoß ließ den Boden unter Malora erschüttern. Trotz ihrer Zauber und sanften Worte, bäumten sich die Strudel wieder vor ihr auf, ihren Kräften trotzend. Was war das? War Oderike soeben erregt worden und ihr Inneres reagierte auf diese Art auf die Geschehnisse? Die Druidin bündelte ihre Kräfte, um gegen die allumschlingende Macht vor ihr anzukämpfen, doch schien sich der Sturm nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. In ihrer Not zog sie die Kraft aus der einzelnen Feder, die Fenari ihr vor dem Tiefenbahnkrieg gegen die Silithiden in ihr Haar geflochten hatte... eine Art "Notfallplan" sollte ihre Kraft in der Tiefenbahn nicht reichen. Die Strudel wurden wieder etwas ruhiger, doch spürte die Druidin bereits, wie es an ihren Kräften zog und sie schwächte. In diesem Moment konnte sie nur hoffen, dass Heath die Zeit gut nutzte... und nicht verschwendete. ---- Fenari spricht wie von weit weg... * Fenari: Heath sollten Zeit besser nutzen... * Williams: *hmt* Sie brachten dich zum Steinbruch. Woran erinnerst du dich dort? * Oderike Rakor: Es gab ein Kleid, das mussten sie anziehen vorher und dann waren sie weg. * Williams: Ein Kleid? Feanri zuckt kurz zusammen... runzelt die Stirn... schüttelt sich, wie ein Rabe, dem gerade eine Feder ausgerissen wurde. * Oderike Rakor: Ja, das Kleid des Todes. Ich habe erst später verstanden. Wer es bekam, starb und ich sah zu. Immer sah ich zu. Ich konnte sie nicht vor retten, erst die letzten Jahre. Entweder ich tanzte oder wer starb, verdammt, sie fanden das lustig! Heath Williams hmt ernst. * Oderike Rakor: Ab und zu war Besuch da, so nannten wir ihn immer. * Williams: Besuch? War es... * Oderike Rakor: Gesehen haben wir ihn nie, nur gehört. Dann war das Essen etwas besser und immer wachte ich an einer anderen Stelle auf. * Williams: Kannst du mir noch mehr zu dem Besucher sagen? Ein Ereignis, was heraussticht? * Oderike Rakor: Der Besucher, er war klein... so winzig. Heath Williams mustert sie ernst. * Oderike Rakor: Ich will nicht. Er betastete mich immer und nickte zufrieden, gab mir irgendeine Spritze. Es brannte so und ich hatte Durst, aber es gab nichts, statt dessen... sie haben mir einen Stein gegeben. * Williams: Einen Stein? * Oderike Rakor: Ja, einen Stein. Den zertrümmerte ich vor Wut und als ich wieder aufwachte, hatte ich Blut an den Händen. Der Besucher war fort und ein Eimer Wasser stand da. * Williams: Kannst du dich an weitere Besuche erinnern? * Oderike Rakor: Nur an den letzten. Der Wärter. Ich schnitt ihm alles ab und lachte, als er schreiend starb, tanzte in seinem Blut und dann rannte ich... ich rannte einfach. ---- Erneut schien eine größere Welle sich anzubahnen. Der Wachhund war geweckt und auf Angriff gepolt. Er spürte, dass Malora ungefragt in sein Territorium eingedrungen war. Es bellte, knurrte, brüllte! Moonglade um Hilfe bittend hob die Druidin ihre Hände an und kanalisierte die geballte Kraft, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Alles was sie Heath und Fenari verschaffen musste, war Zeit. Zeit, in der diese Strudel, die der Hund leitete, nicht Oderikes Erinnerungen blockierten, sondern Malora fixierte. Wie eine riesige Mauer, eine Welle, der sie nicht entfliehen konnte, bäumte sich die Magie vor ihr auf und schien sie verschlingen zu wollen... Obwohl es der Kaldorei nicht gefiel, sie musste sich wohl oder übel für einen Moment zurück ziehen und Oderike ihrer Wut überlassen, um nicht selber verschlungen zu werden... ---- Lady Oderike Rakor erhebt sich knurrend und greift nach ihrem Schwert, schlägt nach Malora. Malora Cyredanas Körper sitzt weiter still dort, wie eine leere Hülle. Das Schwert rauscht über ihren Kopf hinweg und trifft ihr Geweih, sodass die Druidin wie ein nasser Sack rückwärts fällt und still liegen bleibt. Heath Williams steht auf und hält sich kampfbereit im Hintergrund. Matthew Selfried geht in die Hocke. Fenari schiebt sich sanft zwischen Oderike und Malora. ---- Ein seltsames, unbekanntes Gefühl traf Malora plötzlich. Etwas ziepte. War etwas geschehen? Keine Chance dies heraus zu finden... Sie schüttelte den Gedanken hinfort und dachte an Paiyus Worte: "Was ist, wenn der Hund dich ausschaltet?" Voller Entschlossenheit trat die Druidin vor und ging in die Offensive. Wenn sie Oderike helfen wollte, musste sie herausfinden, was diese Löcher bedeuteten. Die Macht der starken Heilerin in sich anrufend, stellte sie sich dem Sturm entgegen. ---- * Oderike Rakor: Ich rannte... und rannte... mit nichts wie dem blutigen, stumpfen Dolch. Lady Oderike Rakor knurrt leise und bleibt auf den Knien, wachsamer nun und blasser. * Fenari: Oderike atmen einmal durch... langsam... tief... das helfen * Oderike Rakor: Atmen... das sagte er auch immer, ich soll atmen *schnaufend mühsam tief durchatmend* * Fenari: Wollen Keks? *nimmt einen Keks und legt ihn auf ihre offene Handfläche* Wobei? * Oderike Rakor: Will keinen Keks. Mir ist übel und komisch *brummend* Wobei? Immer, wenn ich zu ersticken drohte. * Fenari: Warum drohten zu ersticken? Heath Williams bleibt ruhig sitzen. Fenari legt den Keks zwischen sie auf den Boden. * Oderike Rakor: Weil... weil... ich nicht so konnte, wie er es gern wollte. Dann kam Bruder Feuerschwinge immer und wusch mich ab, weil ich nichts mehr konnte, gar nichts und ich war ans Bett gefesselt. * Williams: Bruder Feuerschwinge? * Oderike Rakor: Ein sanfter Mann. Ich weiß nicht, er trug immer eine Maske, aber er war sanft und tat mir nicht weh. Ab und zu entschuldigte er sich sogar dafür. Heath Williams hmt und nickt. * Oderike Rakor: Nur frei ließ er mich auch nicht, denn Herr Kugeldreh wachte darüber. ---- Malora ließ einen lauten Angriffssschrei los und schleuderte ihren Zorn dem Ziel entgegen. Die Strudel wüteten unter ihren Anstrengungen, der Wachhund brüllte zornig auf. Sie hatte es gewagt in sein Reich einzudringen und ihn zurück zu schlagen. Die Gunst der Stunde nutzend, sprang sie vor und betrachtete die tiefen Löcher genauer, als ihr Atem stockte... es war schlimmer, als erwartet... ---- Malora Cyredana wird derweil blasser von der Anstrengung, dem Kampf auf der Traumebene. * Williams: Fenari? Fenari blickt besorgt zu Oderike, dann zu Malora... legt eine Hand auf Malora und schaut, wie es ihr geht. Malora Cyredana keucht leise... ob ihr Geist wieder in ihren Körper zurück kehrt? Wer beruhigt dann Oderike? Fenari spendet sanft etwas von ihrer Lebenskraft, um Malora zu stärken in ihrem Tun. * Fenari: Gnom? Lady Oderike Rakor knurrt brüllend und fixiert nun alle zornig. Fort ist jene Ruhe offensichtlich und ihr Körper reagiert. * Oderike Rakor: GNOM, ja ein GNOM. Lady Oderike springt auf, ihr Schwert nun schwingend. * Selfried: HEY RAKOR! WENN DANN HIER! Lady Oderike wirbelt herum, so bleib wie ein Totenhemd, doch auch mit einer mörderischen Wut. 50pxWütende Aggression Die Welt um Malora herum schien wieder klarer zu werden. Ihr Geist fand zurück in ihren irdischen Körper und sie öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Mit trübem Blick sah sie sich um. Als sei sie gerade erst aufgewacht, musste sie mehrmals blinzeln, um die Situation zu begreifen: Fenari saß ruhig neben ihr. Heath stand zu ihrer linken, unruhig und sichtlich nervös. Vor ihr standen Selfried und Oderike, starrten sich gegenseitig an, ihre Waffen gezückt. "Nimm Malora und schaff sie weg.", hörte die Druidin Heath von Weitem zu Fenari sagen. Die Welt wurde langsam, aber sicher wieder klarer. "Warum hat man ihr das Schwert nicht weg genommen, als sie "ruhig" war... als es möglich war?" Mehr konnte Malora nicht dazu sagen. Die Wut stieg in ihr auf. Solch eine Dummheit! Man reicht einer Tollwütigen im Blutwahn doch nicht auch noch ihre bevorzugte Waffe! Taumelnd und schwach zog die Druidin sich an ihrem Stab hoch und ging einige Schritte rückwärts. Ihr Körper war ausgelaugt, ihre Reaktion langsam. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, dies musste sie Selfried überlassen... aus diesem Grund war er immerhin hier. Neben ihr begann Fenari leise zu singen, eine sehr alte elfische Waise. Ihre Stimme war klar, wie ein Bachlauf, wunderschön, bezaubernd, so friedlich. Um sie herum wurde alles von Frieden durchtränkt. Malora atmete tief durch. Ihre Sorge wurde geringer, sie entspannte sich sichtlich. Fenari war stark, ebenso wie Selfried. Beide würden die Situation unter Kontrolle haben. "Heath, wo ist die Knolle?", fragte Malora sofort. Die Knolle hatte die Situation das letzte Mal gerettet, sollte sie es erneut tun! Ein lautes Krachen ließ Malora zusammen zucken, als Oderike ihr Schwert kreischend gegen Selfrieds Stangenwaffe krachen ließ. "Knolle? Was für eine Knolle bitte? Die hat wenn Oderike. Geht besser vorerst auf Abstand.", brummte Heath leise und Malora durchkam das Bedürfnis sich gewaltig gegen die Stirn zu klatschen. War Heath denn gar nicht vorbereitet? Da sie jedoch selber die Kraft einer alten, gebrechlichen Dame hatte, wiedersprach sie nicht und taumelte einige Meter weiter zurück. Dazu war sie sich sicher: Bekam Oderike sie in diesem Moment in die Finger, würde sie sie töten- ohne Zögern. Matthew ging ein wenig in die Knie und versuchte die Waffe zur Seite hin abzulenken, begann dabei in einem tiefen Worgenbariton das Lied der Ruhe zu singen. "Heath, Wurzeln... das Schwert. Sie muss das Schwert los lassen." Malora war nicht bereit zu riskieren, dass Selfried, ihrer tapferer, freiwilliger Helfer, zu Schaden kam! Nun, handel doch, du Idiot! Nutze Moonglade! Nimm ihr das Schwert ab! Heath sah unruhig von Oderike und Selfried zu Malora. "Ich habe einen besseren Plan. Vertrau mir in der Sache." Die Druidin zögerte, während der Krach des Kampfes durch die friedliche Lichtung schallte. Es würde nicht lange dauern und die Beschützer Moonglades wären hier. Ein Kampf war auf der Lichtung nicht geduldet, egal von wem. Und wenn sie auftauchten, hatten Oderike und Malora mehr Probleme, als ihnen lieb war. Ob sie wollte oder nicht... auch wenn Heath ihr Vertrauen schon mehrmals missbraucht hatte, sie hatte wohl oder übel keine andere Wahl. "In Ordnung. Ich vertraue dir.", sprach sie knapp und mit sanfter Stimme. "Wir müssen Fenari aus der Schusslinie nehmen. Oderike sollte auf das Lied kaum reagieren, wenn überhaupt", raunte er leise und Malora sah zu der friedlichen Fenari, die auf dem Boden saß und summte. Auch wenn der Gesang Oderike nicht beruhigte, er hielt Maloras Sorgen in Schach und half ihr bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. "Kümmer dich nicht um Fenari. Sie weiß sich zu schützen. Unkraut vergeht nicht.", wisperte Malora leise gen Heath, blinzelte müde. Noch immer stand sie krumm auf ihrem Stab gestützt, um sich in der Senkrechte zu halten. "Es geht hier darum, dass ihr euch in Sicherheit bringt. Sonst wütet Oderike weiter. Nur ein paar Meter, aus dem Sichtfeld von Oderike." Als Heath Malora und Fenari weg gescheucht hatte, war er jedoch immer noch nicht bereit ein zu schreiten. Der Abstand wäre nicht zu groß, Fenari wäre in Gefahr und und und... In diesem Moment war Malora froh, dass Fenaris Gesang sie beruhigte. Andernfalls hätte sie dem Jungen gerne eine geknallt. Wie konnte man nur so... stur sein, zu diskutieren, wenn Selfried und Oderike in Lebensgefahr waren? "Nun diskutier nicht, sondern handle... Heath bitte.", sprach sie betont eindringlich. Sie stand hitner einer umgestürzten Säule, außerhalb der Reichweite Oderikes. "Ich sagte weg von hier.", antwortete er ruhig. Die Ruhe selbst. Bis wieder wer zu Schaden kommt. Dann sind wieder die anderen Schuld. Heath flüsterte Selfried etwas zu, woraufhin sich jener auf den Boden fallen ließ und reglos liegen blieb. Maloras Herz tat vor Aufregung einen Sprung, als der Worgen die Aufmerksamkeit dann auf sich richtete und los rannte. Oderike sprintete hinterher, mit dem Schwert als Henkersbeil hinterher... bevor beide hinter den Bäumen aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwanden. Bruder Selfried kam leise und keuchend zu ihr und Fenari hinter die Säule. "Der Junge... Hoffentlich baut er keinen Mist." Unruhig biss sich Malora auf der Lippe herum. So sehr sie Heath auch aufregte und ihr widersprach, er war und blieb ihr ehemaliger Schüler und mehr als nur das. Er durchlebte eine schwere Phase, in der er scheinbar pubertär und undurchdacht wütete und auf den Gefühlen anderer herum trat. So sah es zumindest Malora, da er sie so behandelte... Dennoch liebte sie ihn und würde ihn schützen, wie sie nur konnte. Die Druidin hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, sichtlich besorgt. Sie lauschte in den Wald hinein, suchte nach Anzeichen und Geräuschen. Waren die Aufseher der Mondlichtung bereits unterwegs? Würden sie Oderike töten, wenn diese sie angriff? Eine Frage Fenaris riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ob sie aufpassen solle? Malora nickte mit bebendem Körper. "Ja... flieg... aber lass dich nicht sehen... oder Heath schimpft uns.", antwortete sie leise. "Heath mögen schimpfen wie wollen." "Fenari?" Sie sah ihre Schwester flehend an. "Beschütze den Jungen... auf das er heil nach hause kommt..." Erst als der Vogel aus ihrer Sichtweite war, sah sie den Bruder neben sich, wie er seine Seite hielt."Eure Seite, Bruder?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. "Ein oder zwei Mal war ich eben wohl zu langsam... Geht schon." Die Druidin nickte leicht und drehte sich wieder müde geradeaus, stets auf ihren Stab gestützt, müde und ausgelaugt. Ein lautes, triumphierendes Brüllen ließ sie erschrecken und zusammenfahren. Oderike... nein nein nein... "Fenari... oh Fenari... pass auf meinen Jungen auf.", flüsterte sie. "Auch wenn er noch so stur ist." Nun, da der Gesang, der Zauber der Melodie, verklungen war, begann sich ihr Puls zu beschleunigen, das Herz zu rasen. Ihre Lieben waren dort. Heath... Oderike... Fenari... Und das einzige, was sie wollte war, dass alle unversehrt nach Hause kamen. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten... Stille... Minuten wurden zu Stunden... Stille... Malora biss sich unruhig auf ihrer Unterlippe herum... Stille... Sie hielt den Atem an... Erst als sie eine gekrümmte Silouette auf vier Pfoten aus dem Wald kommen sah, atmete sie wieder auf. Sie blinzelte ihre Tränen fort und taumelte auf den Stab gestützt vor, ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen und drückte ihn an sich. Voller Erleichterung schlang sie die Arme um den Worgen. Heath spannte sich an, sein Körper versteifte sich. Die Berührung war ihm wohl unangenehm. "Dummer Junge...", wisperte sie leise. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich." Dann ließ sie ihn wieder los. "Sie liegt, wie erwartet, am See im Wasser. Fenari wacht.", sprach er relativ ernst, auch wenn er sein Mitgefühl nicht unterdrücken konnte. Die Kaldorei lächelte sanft. Sorge wich Stolz. Hatte sie Heath etwa unterschätzt? '' Malora hörte noch Gemurmel um sich herum... sie sprach Worte. Was? Sie wusste es hinterher nicht mehr. Erleichterung, Sorge, Sehnsucht... die Gefühle überfluteten sie und sie war so unglaublich müde. Mit steifen Gliedern krabbelte sie aus ihrer Robe und rollte sich zusammen. Das Gras fühlte sich gut auf ihrer Nacktheit an, entspannte sie. Über ihr bildete sich eine dicke Moosschicht, wuchs an ihrer Haut hinauf und umschloss sie wie eine kuschelige Decke. Dann sank sie in einen tiefen, friedlichen Schlaf, umgeben von Moonglade.'' Weiterführende Kapitel Kategorie:Kinder der Sterne Kategorie:Königliches Wachregiment Kategorie:Das Leid einer Kriegerin